Seres de sangre y humo
by ninnae
Summary: Radamanthys es un "proveedor" de reliquias para el museo británico. Este escéptico inglés no cree en maldiciones que a su parecer no son más que cuentos usados para asustar, pero encontrar una estatuilla de forma de dragón marino cambiará su perspectiva y quizás también su cordura Yaoi/AU/lemon.


**Seres de sangre y humo (Esquizofrenia)**

* * *

 _ **Saint seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Parte del evento "Terror en la mente" del foro de rol Legendary Soldier.**

* * *

Quizás las maldiciones pueden ser tomadas como una tontería, pero nunca hay que tomar a la ligera aquello objetos que han estado malditos por miles de años y que la tierra guarda con tanto recelo, para que no sean encontrados por sus hijos. Pero la humanidad es testaruda, rebelde e inconsciente. Siempre han sido la causa de su propia destrucción.

Eso era una verdad ineludible.

El calor era de las muchas cosas que Radamanthys odiaba, el sudor pegado a su cuerpo, su camisa siendo traspasada por las finas gotas de agua que despedía su cuerpo, mientras su melena rubia se adhería a su cuello. La arenisca blanca y amarilla del desierto del Sahara era molesta y hacia que sus ojos picaran. Minutos antes había logrado escabullirse de una feroz tormenta de arena que había salido de la nada. Maldijo la ruta que Valentine había escogido para que él llegar hasta la ciudad de piedra de "Petra", cruzar Jordania en plena época de verano era la peor idea que pudo habérsele ocurrido a su asistente. Pero lamentablemente esa expedición era necesaria. Hades, el curador del museo británico le había dejado muy en claro lo importante que era recoger un cargamento de antigüedades alojadas en el interior de la gran estructura de piedra. Eran cazadores de tesoros, o así eran llamados, quizás el relacionarse con el mercado negro no era la opción más "profesional", pero en el ámbito en el que trabajaban nada lo era. El saqueo de tumbas, pagar grandes sumas de dinero por ellas, contrabandearlas de un país a otro era un negocio prospero. Y ese mercado negro era la razón para que el museo británico estuviera tan lleno de reliquias como estaba ahora. Y su comisión siempre era muy cuantiosa cuando llevaba un cargamento con éxito de vuelta a Londres.

—Esto es una mierda —masculló Radamanthys, mientras levantaba una de sus manos para ver a contra luz de sol. La arena era lo único que parecía verse en el horizonte. El guía casi no hablaba, el Sol era un fastidio y su camello olía como si se hubiera bañado en estiércol. Estar sentado sobre el camélido solo era uno de los muchos sacrificios que debía hacer para hacer valer la edad de oro de la arqueología. Odiaba los malditos años de 1910. Todo el hastío a veces no valía la pena. Pero trabajo era trabajo.

Cubrió con mucho cansancio y deshidratación los más de veinte kilómetros que restaban para llegar a Petra. Solo se detuvieron a comer un par de veces cada seis horas, mientras que los camellos que los transportaban bebían algo de agua.

Radamanthys levantó la mirada al ver las gigantescas puertas de roca a la distancia, el tortuoso camino al fin había cesado por el momento, si tenía suerte podría tomar la carga, llevarla hasta Amman y de ahí al puerto de Trípoli. Y su trabajo por esa temporada estaría acabado.

El inglés bajó del camello, manteniendo su porte imponente y su mirada seria. Su proveedor habitual lo esperaba, conocía de sobra la calaña del tipo árabe frente a él. Vendía tesoros del pasado de esas tierras, a pesar del aprecio que le tenía a su religión. Toda una contradicción.

— _Argol_ —mencionó el nombre de la persona de cabellos verdoso oscuro, usando el idioma natal del árabe—. _¿Me tienes el cargamento que Hades pidió?_

 _—Todo está aquí, jarras, pergaminos, algunas joyas y un cofre que no he podido abrir_ —Argol lo mencionó dudando. Pero su trabajo le pedía ser cauteloso con lo que vendía.

Radamanthys frunció el ceño, le daba mala espina la preocupación del saudita. Solía venderle artefactos desconocidos, pero su intuición le decía que sabía algo de ese cargamento que no quería soltar.

 _—¿Hay algo que quieras advertirme sobre estas reliquias Argol?_

Argol dudó, pero acabó cediendo.

 _—Una maldición, estas reliquias fueron encontradas en la tumba de un antiguo rey que hizo maldecir a todo su reino y sus riquezas al morir. El que tome sus preciados tesoros tendrá un destino peor que la muerte._

Radamanthys rio de forma seca ante la advertencia, no es como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba con un cuento como ese.

 _—He pasado mucho tiempo entre muertos y maldiciones como para perder la cabeza. Ahora solo llévame hasta las reliquias._

Las maldiciones son cuentos ridículos, Radamanthys llevaba tanto tiempo en ese negocio que había escuchado como los demonios lo destazarían, con la muerte en forma de peste llegaría a su vida, y como los dioses antiguos se vengarían de las peores formas imaginables, pero casi ocho años después nada había sucedido.

Solo eran unas cuantas antigüedades más.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

El camino desde Aman hasta Petra fue bastante más largo y accidentado de lo que el inglés hubiese querido, una tormenta de arena lo tuvo encerrado por más de cinco días en medio del desierto. Ese solo fue el comienzo de su infortunio, lo único que agradecía es que las reliquias se habían mantenido intactas, en su gran mayoría, solo una antigua estatuilla con forma de dragón marino parecía haber sufrido lesiones por los fuertes vientos, agrietándose en su superficie. Radamanthys pensó en deshacerse de ella, pero estaba seguro que Hades se molestaría si llegaba a desechar uno de sus valiosos tesoros. Por lo que para evitar que la antigua estatuilla de arcilla sufriera más daño la mantuvo escondida entre sus ropas cerca de su corazón.

Envío el cargamento hacía Londres junto con una carta a Hades detallando sus honorarios y las próximas condiciones de su trabajo, permanecer tanto tiempo en un clima seco y soleado como lo era esa zona de la península arábiga no era su plan de vida a largo plazo. Extrañaba el clima templado y húmedo de Inglaterra, la nostalgia por su país se hacía más patente cada día.

Se alejó del suburbio de mala muerte que ocupaban de depósito. Radamanthys conocía de primera mano lo peligroso que eran las calles de Aman a esas horas de la noche, las mirada de los maleantes solían recaer sobre su presencia, el abrigo negro y su cabello rubio solo lograba hacer que resaltara, pero no era una persona con la que pudieran meterse con facilidad, sin embargo, ese día no estaba prestando mucha atención y un grupo de idiotas intentó asaltarlo como si se tratara de un extranjero cualquiera. Al llegar a una esquina desierta de un callejón sin iluminación lo acorralaron amenazándolo con navajas, el inglés arqueó una ceja viendo a cada uno de los individuos. Solo eran maleantes de poca monta con muy poco entrenamiento, se deshizo de ellos en pocos movimientos, haciendo que las navajas cayeran al suelo y los individuos quedaran inconscientes en el suelo. Al levantarse de golpe y arreglar su abrigo la estatuilla cayó de ella. Radamanthys la levantó observándola con cara de pocos amigos, suspiró con molestia, no iba a detener el cargamento solo por enviar una estúpida reliquia en malas condiciones. Hades la tendría cuando él mismo fuera hasta Londres.

Aquella noche los sueños del inglés fueron pesarosos y escalofriantes, la sencilla habitación que había rentado por la noche que se quedaría se había reformado en una oscura sombra, cubierta humo, siendo bañada por una luz escarlata, mientras una sonrisa burlona y descarada se hacía presente en su memoria. Pegó un fuerte gruñido, antes de despertar con el cabello revuelto, las sabanas en el suelo, su piel sudorosa cubierta solo por su ropa interior. Radamanthys jaló su cabello para asegurarse que estaba despierto. El dolor y la frustración fueron los estímulos que necesitaba para recobrar el control de sus desperdigados pensamientos. El sueño había sido muy extraño, llegando a perturbarlo y despertarlo en medio del pánico y el terror. Aunque también había otro sentimiento que no acababa de descifrar, algo en medio del miedo y el fastidio, oscuro, perverso y a la vez llamativo. Una extraña sensación. El rubio se volvió a recostar con todo su peso sobre la cama, se giró a un lado y su mirada se paró justo en la estatuilla que había olvidado sobre una mesita de noche. Esta apenas se delineaba en las sombras, pero parecía extrañamente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los ojos del dragón eran oscuros como el resto de la estatuilla, pero el artesano parecía haber sido tan hábil, que le había dado un extraño brillo de vida. Negó, el mal sueño le estaba haciendo ver cosas. Cerró los ojos y se volteó hacia el otro costado, tratando de dormir y no pensar en aquella estatuilla de dragón marino. Sin embargo, sin que Radamanthys se diera cuenta, aquellos ojos oscuros perfilaron de reojo su figura en medio de las sombras, el dragón sonrió de forma tenue, mientras las grietas se hacían más grandes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Radamanthys quería darse contra una muralla, el maldito cargamento se retrasó un día más por culpa de las inspecciones aduaneras. Su cargamento de reliquias que iba camuflado como venta de grandes cantidades de algodón y exportación de mármol y cuarzo, se vio bajo el escrutinio de un funcionario corrupto. Los sobornos por sacar artefactos del país se hacían cada vez más costosos, si seguían de esa forma debería buscar una forma menos diplomática de llegar a un acuerdo.

El inglés se tomó un descanso en un bar local, el whisky que tenían no era el mejor, pero era mucho peor beber la cerveza que fabricaban ahí. La estatuilla estaba sobre la mesa, a un lado de su vaso, la observó con atención, estaba casi seguro que nuevas grietas había aparecido en la arcilla, pero eso no era posible, él mismo se había encargado de que nada le sucediera. Hades querría matarlo cuando lo viera. Estaba pensando seriamente en no reportar esa reliquia. Radamanthys tomó su vaso y dio un sorbo a la bebida, escrutó de nueva cuenta la estatuilla por el borde del vaso, y para su sorpresa los ojos del dragón lo siguieron. Quiso escupir cuando vio esto. Dejó de un movimiento el vaso sobre la mesa y tomó la estatuilla entre sus manos, los ojos volvieron a seguirlo. La inquietud y el terror lo invadieron ¡Esa cosa tenía vida! Boqueó sin saber qué hacer, quería gritar, pero como hombre del bajo mundo no podía darse el lujo de lucir aterrado, no ahí, no con un vaso de whisky a su lado y sosteniendo como idiota la estatuilla.

— _ **No estás loco**_ —una voz siseante, carraspeada y grave se escuchó dentro de la cabeza de Radamanthys.

El inglés apretó los labios con los dientes de tal forma que un hilillo de sangre comenzó a recorrer la comisura de su labio. Debía estar alucinando. Beber en aquel basurero desde el comienzo no fue buena idea.

La misma siseante voz se rio en su cabeza, tomando por demente a Radamanthys. El inglés corpulento salió bruscamente del bar, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, mientras se enfilaba hacia la calle. Algo estaba llamándolo en la cabeza, algo que podía reconocer como otra mente, y no su consciencia propia.

Caminó por las calles desiertas, el clima endemoniadamente cálido no era un aliado para que los habitantes de la ciudad salieran a desfilar por ahí. Menos para la forma en la que él andaba vestido, su largo abrigo no era más que un estorbo en su sudoroso cuerpo. Con molestia se lo sacó al llegar a una esquina, la voz no la había vuelto a escuchar, y eso era un alivio, todo había sido un delirio producto del alcohol en mal estado, o es al menos lo más racional que había deducido. Cogió el abrigo entre sus manos y lo sacudió, la estatuilla que había sido guardada en su interior cayó contra el suelo de tierra con fuerza. Al impactar esta se partió en tres partes. Radamanthys bufó con molestia, había estado cuidando esa molesta reliquia, para que en un ataque de terror y enfado terminara rompiéndola. Su día era en verdad un fiasco. Radamanthys se agachó para coger los trozos de la estatuilla cuando una mano se posó en su cintura por la parte de atrás, mientras la otra se había ido hacia su cuello, empujándolo hacia arriba. Radamanthys se vio inmovilizado, un susurro helado pasó por su oído.

—Alguien está metiendo sus manos en misterios que no puede entender.

El inglés trató de soltarse del agarre sin conseguir su objetivo, lo que sea que lo tuviera atrapado era muy fuerte. Su primer instinto fue patear a su adversario, pero este lo inmovilizó contra el suelo, subiendo a sus caderas para molestia de rubio. Alzó la mirada para ver con quién diablos estaba luchando, grande fue su sorpresa al observar a un hombre con un largo cabello azulado, cogido en una trenza algo suelta, y con un vestuario salido de la antigua arabia. Predominando los colores azules y negros. Sin embargo, su ropa de franela y lino no eran lo que más llamaban su atención, sino esos ojos, tan expresivos como los de la estatuilla. El hombre de cabello azul sonrió con burla viendo al inglés.

—¿Todavía no te das cuenta humano?

El tono fue agrio, sombrío y hasta despectivo. Radamanthys no sabía que pensar de esa situación.

—¿Quién…?

—Hasta idiota saliste, quizás debería matarte —susurró el extraño hombre. Radamanthys dio un respingo, trató de zafarse, aquella era una clara amenaza, se había tomado con ligereza la situación al encontrarse en circunstancias tan extrañas, pero no era un cachorro indefenso, no se dejaría asesinar tan simple.

—¡Bastardo! —gruñó Radamanthys.

—Demasiado predecible.

El hombre de cabello azul se levantó del cuerpo del inglés, dejándole el paso libre. Radamanthys se levantó, alejándose varios metros, mirando con suspicacia y manteniendo su guardia arriba.

—¿Quién mierda eres y como llegaste hasta aquí?

—Kanon, me llamó Kanon. Supongo que ni siquiera has escuchado de mí. No lo creo…solo eres un saqueador de tumbas, aunque…quizás si me seas útil.

Kanon parecía más que nada hablar para sí mismo, viendo de reojo a Radamanthys que seguía molesto, y con ganas de golpear al invasor.

—¡Tú…!

—Con el tiempo sabrás quien soy —dijo Kanon, finalizando con su escrutinio. Se acercó a Radamanthys y lo besó con sorna, en un acto sorpresivo. Sus dientes hirieron el labio inferior del inglés, soltando un hilo de sangre que tomó con su lengua y tragó con descaro. Lo siguiente que Radamanthys sintió fue un ardor en su cuello, y el hombre de cabellos azulados y extraña actitud se desvaneció en una estela de humo.

Radamanthys simplemente no sabía qué demonios había sucedido.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Radamanthys ya no quería saber nada de ese desquiciante lugar. Aquel día partiría en el primero barco a Londres. Su maleta estaba lista, su abrigo entre sus manos y los pedazos de estatuilla… permanecían junto a él, envueltos en un pañuelo. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad. No sabía porque los había guardado, solo se vio así mismo cogiéndolos del suelo, y guardándolos como si fueran un precioso tesoro.

Quizás se encargaría de tirar esa destrozada arcilla al mar y no saber nada más de ella. Se embarcó temprano por la mañana, con los pensamientos ausentes, y recordando el ardor de su cuello que no se había desvanecido en toda la noche. Junto a ello, las pesadillas regresaron, un enorme dragón engulléndolo, y él sin nada que hacer continuaban atormentándolo. La noche había sido caótica, invadida de sombras y con un maldito insomnio que se cargaba, junto con las ojeras bajos sus ojos y su mente nublada.

No reparó en el aspecto algo envejecido del navío, poco le interesaba, era mucho más importante pisar tierra inglesa lo más pronto posible. Radamanthys esperó sobre la superficie de la proa a que el barco partiera, el puerto olía a sal y agua estancada. La poca limpieza que los gobiernos mantenían en sus sectores de transporte era algo que nunca le había agradado, pero en esos momentos ese cargado aroma era lo único diferente a las imágenes de sus sueños, y ese hombre que apareció frente a él como si se tratase de una simple ilusión. De forma inconsciente se tocó el con una de sus manos, justo donde el ardor continuaba. Era extraño que siguiera ahí, era molesto y le generaba muchas dudas.

 _ **—No lo es tanto**_ —musitó una voz en su cabeza, justo como en esa ocasión. Radamanthys abrió con sorpresa muda los ojos.

El inglés trató de mantener la calma, cerró sus ojos e inspiró, aquello no era más un delirio, quizás una alucinación. La voz dentro de su mente rio de forma burlona.

 _ **—Soy tan real como el miedo que tienes ahora humano.**_

Una densa capa de humo cubrió el área donde estaba Radamanthys, un humo gris y con forma que se arremolinaba en las cercanías del inglés, llamativa y extraña, pero aun así parecía no ser vista por los demás, o simplemente no era de su interés. ¿Acaso no estaban bien de la cabeza?

—Ellos no pueden verme, al menos no si no lo deseo —dijo Kanon, haciendo una reverencia burlona a Radamanthys—, tú encontraste la estatua, y fue en tus manos que comenzó a romperse, en cierta forma, tú me liberaste.

Radamanthys emitió un gruñido, alejándose del hombre de ropas azuladas. No iba a caer presa de una de sus ilusiones, quizás si lo ignoraba este desaparecería.

—No funcionara —dijo burlonamente Kanon—, estoy ligado a ti, o acaso ¿No recuerdas el pacto que hicimos?

Radamanthys se llevó los dedos a los labios, comprendiendo lo que quería decir el personaje frente a él.

—¡¿Qué mierda eres?!

Kanon se elevó de hombros. ¿Qué era? Esa siempre fue una respuesta que nunca pudo contestar del todo. Fueron humanos en alguna época, o quizás ¿espíritus? No lo recordaba. Solo sabía que para la antigua religión eran demonios, y cuando el Islam se tomó la religión fueron rebautizados como Djinns, no eran buenos ni malos, solo eran y ya, ellos decidían que uso darles a su existencia. Para algunos no eran más que seres nacidos de los deseos humanos, otros de la energía de la tierra, para muchos eran seres que siempre habitaron la tierra, su creación era todo un enigma. El fuego era el elemento que forjaba su espíritu, al menos así era hasta que la desazón y la miseria los golpeaba, aburriéndose de todo lo existente, convirtiéndose en humo y valiéndose del sufrimiento de todo lo efímero que existiera sobre ese purgatorio llamado "Tierra", la sangre con las eras llegaba a teñir sus manos, de ahí que los más ancianos y precavidos los llamaran los seres de sangre y humo. Una frase acertada para lo que eran.

—Llámame como quieras, ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Kanon. Eres alguien interesante. Quizás esa sea la razón para permanecer contigo y no asesinarte.

Kanon emitió una sonrisa perversa, mientras observaba al inglés de arriba abajo, la sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más al ver el ceño fruncido. Un juguete exquisito a su parecer.

—No sé quién mierda eres que quieres, solo vete al infierno.

Kanon rio ante la referencia, un ser infernal, con la sangre en sus manos bien podría ser calificado como un demonio.

—De ahí vengo, mi querido estirado —dijo con burla—. Ahora… ¿me dirás quién eres?

Radamanthys gruñó, estaba hablando con un ser que parecía espectral, burlándose de él, observándolo como si fuera una maldita presa, y para los demás solo era un loco que hablaba y escuchaba voces.

—¿Escuchas mis pensamientos y no sabes mi nombre? Se levantó del borde de la proa, rodeó a Kanon y se alejó con paso lento, dispuesto a ignorar al hombre de cabello azulado, que le parecía una desgracia y un dolor de cabeza en potencia.

Kanon por su parte frunció el ceño, desmaterializó su cuerpo y se apareció frente a Radamanthys asestándole un puñetazo en el estómago, mientras, sus ojos se volvían rojos en sus pupilas.

—Ignorarme no hará que desaparezca niño bonito, no escuchaste las advertencias, y aun así te quedaste con la estatuilla. Aunque te lo agradezco, llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado.

La voz de Kanon fue sepulcral y vacía. Radamanthys se quedó sobre el suelo con las manos rodeando su estómago, sintiendo como si una llamarada hubiera sido instalada en sus entrañas, el aire apenas circulaba por sus pulmones, y al cerrar sus ojos en un suspiro, el dragón de sus pesadillas volvió, haciéndolo soltar un grito. Cuando uno de los tripulantes se apareció para tratar de ayudar a Radamanthys, Kanon se desvaneció con una sonrisa cruel. El juego apenas comenzaba.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Su respiración se había vuelto pesada desde Kanon lo golpeó, comer se hizo imposible, el fuego en su organismo no cedía, la sequedad en su boca apenas le permitía respirar y su cuerpo no respondía. Había pasado acostado todo el día, con los recuerdos del dragón en su mente, comiéndoselo y consumiéndolo a cada bocado, su realidad se había fusionado con las pesadillas, sin atender a cuál era su verdadero mundo.

Kanon por su parte se mantenía a un lado de la cama del pobre incauto que era Radamanthys, viendo como el sudor inundaba esa blanca y suave piel, que poco a poco iba perdiendo vitalidad. Kanon emitió un suspiro de resignación. La vida del inglés acabaría, abatido por su naturaleza de fuego, un fuego que consume y destruye, uno que convierte todo en cenizas y humo, con dolor, purgando los pecados más escondidos del alma. Sin embargo ese hombre lo había sacado de su letargo milenario, y aunque su naturaleza le exigía retribución por las impúdicas acciones de tomar a la ligera las maldiciones de los antiguos, no podía simplemente hacerse el desentendido con esa deuda.

Se sentó sobre el lecho, y con una de sus manos revolvió el cabello rubio, mojado y desgreñado. Apoyó su frente con la del inglés. La marca en el cuello de Radamanthys ardió, haciendo que el inglés se quejara y despertara con una nube de sopor en su consciencia. Radamanthys levantó la mirada y vio a la razón de sus pesadillas. Quiso quejarse, maldecir, pero su voz simplemente no salía de su garganta, su mano se movió débilmente sobre el lecho, mientas el fuego seguía ardiendo en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Kanon sonrió con descaro al saber al inglés despierto, se agachó hasta su oído para susurrarle con insidia.

—Lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es apagar el fuego que corre por tus venas, aunque… tu mente será mi pago por esto.  
Lo siguiente que Radamanthys supo, fue que Kanon recorría con sutileza cada parte de su cuerpo, tocando sin su consentimiento, mientras la poca respiración que escapaba de sus labios, se hundía en suspiros de descontrol e indecisión. Dudaba entre si dejar al ser que estaba sobre si proseguir al sentir la calma de la llama que lo consumía con su toque, o simplemente, juntar las últimas reservas de energía y no dejarse humillar como una simple doncella. Sin embargo, en esa situación no tenía voz ni voto. Y cuando los tersos y dulces labios de Kanon se posaron sobre los suyos, la perdición nubló sus ojos.

Las manos algo rasposas de Kanon se colaron al interior de las sabanas, rozando los muslos de Radamanthys, quien se movía, quejándose entre suspiros quedos, su cuerpo sudoroso por la anterior fiebre, hacía que su esencia natural se desperdigara por la habitación, filtrándose por cada uno de los sentidos de Kanon. El de cabellos azules ahora entendía porque ese hombre se le hacía tan interesante. No era su porte altivo, o la expresión de seriedad en su mirada, sino la esencia guerrera y masculina que destilaba cada uno de sus poros. Radamanthys tenía una presencia peligrosa, casi tanto como la suya. Kanon se lamió los labios, ansioso. Finalmente despegó la sabana del cuerpo de Radamanthys, quien para su conveniencia y producto del calor había decidido dormir desnudo. El fuego en el cuerpo de Radamanthys podía definirse como una purgación de los pecados, pero solo su esencia como un propio veneno podría neutralizar a base de otro tipo de fuego el dolor que el inglés estaba sintiendo, pero una vez en sus manos ya no había escapatoria. Radamanthys sería suyo en todos los ámbitos.

Kanon se deshizo de toda su ropa, quedando a la par con Radamanthys, rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del británico, rozando su pelvis con la ajena. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía un contacto tan íntimo con otro ser vivo, y debía admitir que el inglés era todo un deleite a la mirada. Esculcó con la mirada el pecho fornido, rodeado con los finos cabellos dorados que apenas llegaban a notarse a contra luz. Siguió bajando la mirada y posó sus manos en las caderas ajenas., rozando y palpando cada espacio, hasta llegar a la entrepierna del inglés quien se removió al primer toque de sus dedos. Kanon con malicia siguió experimentando, tocando con sus dedos, presionando, y rodeando el ancho miembro, midiendo las reacciones de su "victima". Pasó su lengua por sus labios y un brillo juguetón apareció en los verdes ojos de Kanon, seguidamente tomó el miembro semi erecto del inglés haciéndolo reaccionar con mayor énfasis en esta ocasión. Finalmente Radamanthys había despertado por completo. El inglés cuando sintió a Kanon juguetear con su ingle quiso patearle, pero la cálida saliva, pasando a lo largo de todo su miembro lo tenían desesperado, el maldito fuego había cedido en dolor, pero aumentado en intensidad, en intensidad de un maldito placer y libido que estaban sobrecogiéndolo. Lo siguiente que el inglés supo es que se encontró en un concierto de gemidos y gruñidos guturales, por el movimiento frenético de un ser que gobernaba sus pesadillas, engulléndolo en las sombras. Su energía no había regresado del todo, pero podía levantar los brazos y mover su cuerpo. El rubio no necesito más estimulo que ese para coger a Kanon de los hombros y empujarlo bajo su peso. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su mente estaba nublada, aun debatiéndose si lo que estaba viendo no era más que la imagen de una alucinación esquizofrénica, pero el deseo y la lujuria estaban en su estómago y en su entrepierna palpitante, y ese ser misterioso y sumamente peligroso, le parecía hermosamente letal, un ser que necesitaba dominar y saber que pudo tener en su lecho, y por sobre todo, ese ser podía calmar el dolor que se acumulaba cada vez que dejaba de tocarlo. Encajó sus piernas sobre las de Kanon, cogiendo con una de sus manos la entrepierna ajena. Radamanthys sonrió, podía ser alguien extraño, pero tal parecía que el hombre frente a él tenía el mismo equipamiento que él. Kanon colocó un rostro de seriedad cuando Radamanthys se subió sobre su cuerpo, en esa postura vulnerable, podía asesinar al inglés sin que este tuviera tiempo a responder, pero la curiosidad era mucho más fuerte que el enfado por el que intentaran controlarlo. Cuando Kanon sintió una mano masturbándolo y la otra en su entrada, hurgando de forma descarada, dio un respingo. Como reflejo golpeó la espalda de Radamanthys con la fuerza necesaria para botar a un humano común y corriente, pero el rubio aguantó de forma estoica, mientras sus dedos seguían hurgando en busca de facilitar su trabajo. El maldito calor lo estaba volviendo loco, no era momento de racionalizar lo que estaba haciéndo, solo deseaba golpear como un maldito animal a la criatura frente a él. Y fue así como lo hizo. Tomó las caderas de Kanon sin previo aviso y se hundió al interior de este. Kanon gritó con dolor, tensando sus mandíbula, tentando a matar a Radamanthys. Él mismo no entendía por qué se dejaba coger por un mortal, no solía ser parte de su naturaleza, era alguien más bien cruel y sádico, pero la lujuria que ese hombre destilaba, estaba colmándolo y controlándolo. Los gemidos de Kanon y los gruñidos animales de Radamanthys se hicieron más notorios con las consecutivas embestidas. Radamanthys golpeaba con fuerza el trasero de Kanon, mientras el djinn se masturbaba así mismo, buscando acabar justo como su compañero que estaba gruñendo, casi llegando al clímax, lo supo al ver los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas de Radamanthys.

—Mierda —gruñó Radamanthys al sentir como su semilla se derramaba al interior de Kanon. Este último gimió con la misma intensidad que el inglés, manchando su abdomen, y dejándose caer sobre la cama, recriminando su actitud de acostarse con un mortal. El favor devuelto se transformó en una maldita sesión cargada de lujuria y gruñidos.

Y aunque por su mente pasaban mil y un castigos para Radamanthys, ninguno de ellos se concretarían.

Tardaron alrededor de tres semanas en llegar a Inglaterra, cada día la misma rutina se repetía en el camarote de Radamanthys, fuertes gruñidos y gemidos, y él derramándose dentro de Kanon, mientras este cada día se negaba a seguir aquel maldito juego en el que había acabado enredado.

Los tripulantes del barco ni los demás pasajeros se acercaban al inglés, quien parecía hablar solo por los rincones del barco, y por las noches gruñía como animal hambriento en busca de su presa.

Simple locura lo habían denominado. Y así fue catalogado.

Un esquizofrénico que oía voces, hablaba con apariciones y actuaba de forma violenta a puertas cerradas, un asaltatumbas condenado por una maldición para quienes lo conocían, pero solo dos seres conocían la verdad. Radamanthys que había encontrado la vieja estatuilla de un eónico dragón marino, y Kanon un ser tan antiguo como la misma tierra. Las pesadillas y el fuego continuaron y el único remedio que el inglés encontraba para tener un poco de calma era tomar el cuerpo de Kanon con violencia cada noche, enredándose cada vez más en su locura, pues de una forma u otra, ese ser de cabellos azulados, era como el mismo dragón marino, devorándolo y engullendo su cordura, una cordura que perdía cada noche entre guturales sonidos, bestiales hasta cierto punto, justo como las sombras de sus pesadillas. Y tiempo después comprendería que las bestias de sus sueños, no eran otro que él, siendo el animal que siempre estuvo escondido en su interior.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
